Sonic Explorers of Mobius
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: Three children from different worlds come together in the new world known as Mobius, Sonic's homeworld. Eggman once again tries to enslave Mobius, and Sonic is there to stop him, but the base is unpenetratable by an unknown sheild. Will these three children now turned animals help Sonic defeat Eggman or is Mobius doomed to be destroyed by the creature known as Xadis-01.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Explorers of Mobius

Summary: Three children from different worlds come together in the new world known as Mobius, Sonic's homeworld. Eggman once again tries to enslave Mobius, and Sonic is there to stop him, but the base is unpenetratable by an unknown sheild. Will these three children now turned animals help Sonic defeat Eggman or is Mobius doomed to be destroyed by the creature known as Xadis-01.

A/N: Hello Everyone, as you know this is my first Sonic Fic so be polite, so here are the three chosen children.

Chris Throndyke - Love or hate him, he's a nice guy and very carrying. Personally I like him do to his carrying nature, so no hateful comments about him. Btw, he'll be a child when he is pulled out of his world AKA the Earth from Sonic X or Earth 1.

Maria Robotnik - Like Chris she is both kind and carrying almost like a motherly figure. I felt sad that she died when she send Shadow to space. So I decided to her revive her. If she did died she would come from the Heaven World.

Lisa Yang - A human OC of mine. She is very energtic and childish sometimes. She has long black hair and blue eyes and likes wearing pink clothes and jeans. She comes from another version of Earth, our real world Earth. This is will also called Earth 2.

* * *

Here are their animal forms.

Pyro (Chris Throndyke)

Species: Hedgehog

Main Fur Color: Red-brown

Eyes: Blue

Age: 11

Appearance: His hair style is very similar to Chris's, wears a red T-shirt with white sleeves, white gloves with red cuffs, blue shorts, white socks and red and white shoes.

Type: Fire

Abilities: He can easily control fire by will, and summon small fire minions to attack.

_...Stand...by..._

Mariah Angel (Maria Robotnik)

Species: Hedgehog

Main Fur Color: Yellow

Eyes: Blue

Age: 12

Casual Appearance: Her hair is long and reached above her waist, wears a blue head band on the head, white gloves with yellow rings, wears a blue dress with a white stripe in the middle, white socks and blue shoes.

Battle Appearance: Her hair is tied into a ponytail with a blue band, wears a black T-shirt under an open blue vest, aqua shorts with rolled up cuffs and her shoes have wings which allow her to fly short distances.

Abilities: She can change into her Battle Form and Casual Form and can easily use both man made weapons like guns and swords and magic attacks like her Electric Cross. She can heal faster than her teammates and uses her abilites to heal others.

_...Stand...by..._

Crystal (Lisa Yang)

Species: Rabbit

Main Fur Color: Azure and blue

Eyes: Blue

Age: 10

Appearance: Looks awfully like Cream, her main fur is azure while the rest of the spots of blue, she wears a pink dress with short white sleeves, a white tie around the collar, white gloves (her right wrist has a brown strap on bracelet with colorful flowrs), white socks, blue and yellow shoes.

Abilities: She has the strongest abilities. Her ability to change form unlike Maria she needs a Chaos Emerald to change form. Her moves, ablities and stats like Power, Speed and Defense differ greatly.

Green Chaos Emerald ~ Nature Form

Red Chaos Emerald ~ Fire Form

Blue Chaos Emerald ~ Water Form

Sky Blue Chaos Emerald ~ Sky Form

Yellow Chaos Emerald ~ Electric Form

Purple Chaos Emerald ~ Dark Form

White Chaos Emerald ~ Light Form

* * *

Chapter 1: Flash!

A young woman wearing white clothes and angel like wings was watching four worlds. They were called Mobius, Earth 1, Earth 2 and Heaven World.

She opened her eyes which were light azure. "Oh no! A man is trying to revive Xadis-01!" She cried, "he must never be revived, if he does the four world will be destroyed. I must gather one child from each world and bring them to Mobius, but who?"

With a wave of her hand, she came across three children that she believed will get the job done.

On Earth 1 was a child about 11-12 years old with spiky auburn hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with white sleeves and another shirt with black sleeves and cyan stripes on the side underneath, blue shorts with rolled up cuffs, white socks, and blue and yellow shoes. He was doing his homework silently in his room.

On Heaven World was a child that was the same age as the auburn boy. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. There was also a blue handband on her head. She wore a white dress white wings and there was a yellow halo above her head. She seems to be watching something.

On Earth 2 was a child about 10. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a magenta jacket, jeans and white socks. She was leaning back in her chair read a comic book.

"Yes, they are the ones," she said, "they are the ones that will save Mobius and their home worlds. I must be quick, I have to wait 'til nighttime."

* * *

Earth 1 Realm

The auburn boy wiped some sweat and started to relax fingers from writing so much. He heard knocking from his bedroom door. "Come in!" he said.

The door opened to reveal a plump woman with brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin. She wore a white collar dress with white buttons and a white apron with pink frills and orange and yellow slippers.

"Ella!" the auburn boy cried. "Chris, it's time for dinner," Ella said, "after that you can play your video games." Chris nodded as he get up to eat dinner.

_...Stand...By..._

Heaven World

The blonde angel flys back to her home where the sign says Maria's House. The house had white walls and a wooden roof. There was also small, thin vines that covered the house with red, yellow and blue flowers.

She opened the door and closed it behind her to get something to eat.

_...Stand...By..._

Earth 2 Realm

The black haired girl yawned as she opens a can of ramen noodles and pours in a cup of water and heats it up in a microwave. "Hope my parents come home soon," she said as she bit the inside of her mouth, "as Lisa Ying, my parents are always at work, we never had time to bond as a family. But I'm used to it."

Ding! Lisa opens the microwave and shuts it close as she takes out a spoon from a nearby drawer and stirs the noodles to cool it down.

* * *

That night, three bright balls of light glowed from the starry sky. On Earth 1's starry sky the light was red, Heaven World's night sky was yellow and Earth 2's dark sky was azure blue.

The three lights slowly float to the ground and enveloped the three children and with a flash, they were all gone.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter, listen I'm open for new OCs. For your OC to be on this fic you must PM them to me. **

**1. The OC must have a human and animal form (Hedgehog, Fox, Rabbit, etc.) and strong abilties.**

**2. The OC can have either balanced or unbalanced stats and/or moves.**

**3. One OC per person via private messaging, no more than one. The exceptions are if that OC has a Chao as a partner. **

**4. The OC must not have the same names as mine in this fic. For example, I will not accept an OC named Pyro the Cat because in my opinion that'll be confusing to which charater you are addressing, too. If you do have an OC that has the same name then I suggest give that character a nickname so not to confuse anyone or submit a different OC. **

**Next Time: A whole new world to explore, the three children have become animals, will they survive this world?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter of Sonic Explorers of Mobius is here! Thanks to cholemcg for the review and some advice on describing OCs! **

**So here's the improved version of Lisa, Chris and Maria's Information and their animal forms and abilities.**

_**...Stand...By...**_

_**Human Name: Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke**_

_**Animal Form: Pyro**_

_**Species: Hedgehog**_

_**Type: Fire**_

_**Main Fur Color: Red-brown**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Age: 11**_

_**Human Appearance: Spiky auburn hair (style similar to Sora in the Kingdom Hearts Video game franchise), a red T-shirt with short white sleeves, a yellow collar and some yellow rectangle, wears another shirt underneath which is black with cyan stripes on the side, jeans with cyan stripes and rolled up cuffs, white socks and azure and yellow shoes. **_

_**Hedgehog Apperance: His hairdo is bit more tamed, wears a red T-shirt with white sleeves, white gloves with red cuffs, jean shorts, white socks and red and white shoes.**_

_**Personality: Carrying and kind to others. **_

_**Abilities: Flame Resistant (resists against the highest temperatures known to exist)**_

_**Moves:**_

_**Fire Minion Summon: He can summon small balls of fire and they create small minions with hands, arms, legs and feet. They follow under Chris's order. **_

_**Flame Slash: Chris builds up a flame in his hand and then creates a diagonally slash at the opponent. It may cause a burn if the attack makes a direct attack. **_

_**History: Chris is the son of Nelson and Linsey Thorndyke, grandson of Chuck Thorndyke and the nephew of Sam Speed. Most of his life he rarely saw his parents, he always feels abandoned and lonely. He does have friends at school, but doesn't see them very much. **_

_**...Stand...By...**_

_**Human Name: Maria Robotnik**_

_**Animal Name: Mariah Angel **_

_**Species: Hedgehog**_

_**Type: Electric**_

_**Main Fur Color: Blonde**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

**_Age: 11_**

**_Casual Human Attire: She wears a blue handband on her head, an azure vest with a white stripe in the middle over a sky blue dress, and white shoes. _**

**_Battle Human Attire: Her blonde is tied into a high long ponytail by a blue band, wears a black T-shirt under an open blue vest with white pockets, aqua shorts with rolled up cuffs and her shoes are blue with wings on the heel area. _**

**_Hedgehog Casual Attire: Her attire is similar to her casual human attire. A blue handband on her head, blue dress with a white stripe in the middle, white gloves with yellow rings, white socks and blue shoes with black soles. _**

**_Hedgehog Battle Attire: Her attire is similar to her battle human attire. Her hair is tied into a high, long ponytail with a bllue band, wears a black T-shirt under an open blue vest, aqua shorts with rolled up cuffs and her shoes have built in wings on the heels, which allows her to fly short distances._**

**____****Personality: Like Chris, she both kind and caring like a motherly figure. Even though she has a variety of weapons under her arsenal, she rather use other methods to resolve conflicts. She'll only use her weapons, when threatened or as a last resort.**

**____****Abilities: **

**____****Healer of All (The user heals his/herself and his/her nearby teammates)**

**____****Weapon Adapation (The user can easily use weapons such as guns and swords) **

**____****Moves:**

**____****Electric Cross: Electricity builds in her hands and creates a cross shaping the letter X. It can paralyze the opponent if it is a direct attack. **

**____****Weapons: **

**____****Emerald Blaster (The user releases a powerful blast at the opponent, the power increases if a Chaos Emerald is inserted into the blaster) **

**____****History: Maria Robotnik is the granddaughter of Doctor General Robotnik on Earth 1. She tragically died when she transported Shadow to outer space. However when she did died she was chosen to be a citizen on Heaven World. She now owns a house on that world. **

**__****...Stand...By...**

**__****Human Name: Lisa Yang**

**__****Animal Form: Crystal **

**__****Species: Rabbit**

**__****Type: Water**

**__****Mair Fur Color: Azure and Blue**

**__****Age: 10**

**__****Human Attire: Wears a magenta jacket, jeans, white socks, and white and magenta shoes. She is usually seen with a pink, magenta and white cap with word PokeFlower on it in pink words. **

**__****Rabbit Attire: She awfully looks like Cream, but the fur is azure and spots are blue. She wears a magenta dress with short white sleeves, a white collar and white tie, white gloves (right glove cuff is covered by a brown strap on bracelet with colorful flowers), white socks, blue and yellow shoes. **

**__****Abilities: **

**__****Chaos Change (She has the ability to change her moveset, ablities and even her attire. However each form has its own set of strengths and weakness.)**

**__****{Green Chaos Emerald ~ Nature Form**

**__****Appearance: Her main fur becomes peach and wears a green bandana on her head with a white circle symbol on the forehead, her dress becomes green, wears black shorts underneath, and her cuffs become green. There are also flowers on the back of her palms. Her shoes also become green.**

**__****Moves: **

**__****Leaf Slash:****__**** The user slashes a mixture of leaves and flower petals at the opponent. It can either be a diagonally slash or a X-cross slash. **

**__****Abilities: Nature Heal (restores plants to their original stare. For example, if a patch of grass in burn, Crystal can restore it to normal)**

**__****Red Chaos Emerald ~ Fire Form**

**__****Appearance: Her dress becomes crimson red, her glove cuffs become red and the picture of flames are on the gloves, her shoes become red. **

**__****Moves:**

**__****Flame Tornado: The user creates a tornado of fire at the enemy. It leaves a burn on the opponent. If it fails to hit the opponent, it automatically disappeares.**

**__****Abilities: Pyro Telekinesis (Allow the user to control fire with his/her mind.)**

**__****Blue Chaos Emerald ~ Water Form (Enhanced) {This form enhances and increases her water attacks) **

**__****Appearance: Her dress becomes blue, her tie becomes azure and her cuffs are blue.**

**__****Moves:**

**__****Water Dragon: The user creates a giant dragon made out of water. It can cause massive amounts of damage to the opponent**

**__****Sky Chaos Emerald ~ Sky Form**

**__****Appearance: Her dress is light blue, her tie becomes pale blue, her cuffs are cyan with wings, and she has wings attached to her heels like Mariah has on her shoes in her Battle Form. **

**__****Ablities: **

**__****Flight (She can now fly high and can at distances up to 1000 feet)**

**__****Moves:**

**__****Cyclone: The user creates a massive wind storm that sucks anything in its path. It blinds the opponent and prevents him/her attacking the user.**

**__****Sky Slash: The user creates a blue line of energy that can create a lot of damage to the opponent. **

**__****Yellow Chaos Emerald ~ Electric Form**

**__****Appearance: Crystal's dress and shoes becomes red, there are thunderbolts on the back of Crystal's hands, shoes, and on the forehead. **

**__****Abilities: **

**__****Speed Analysis (The user analyzes his/her opponent's speed and copies his/her speed's stat.)**

**__****Moves:**

**__****Thunder Ball: ****__****The user creates a ball of lighting and throws it at the opponent. **

**__****Purple Chaos Emerald ~ Dark Form**

**__****Apperance: Crystal's dress becomes black, her tie become purple and her shoes become black. **

**__****Ablities: Shadows Unite (Her attacks' increase by 50%)**

**__****Moves:**

**__****Dark Slash: The user creates a slash of negative energy.**

**__****White Chaos Form ~ Light Form**

**__****Appearance: Her dress becomes white, her tie become cyan and her shoes become white as well.**

**__****Ablities: Hopeful Truth (Like her Dark Form's ability, her attacks' power increase by 50%)**

**__****Moves:**

**__****Light Slash: Like Dark Slash, the user creates a slash of postive energy.}**

**__****...Stand...By...**

******I hope this is better. It's not the best, but at least I put a little more effort. In future chapters, I'll add more moves and some weapons to their bio.**

******For example: If Mariah has a new weapon, it gets added to her weapon arsenal list. **

******Now here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chris groaned as he gets up from his nap. "What happened?" He said, "last time I check I was sleeping in my room." He looked down and saw he wore shorts and his legs were a red-brown. He panicked and looked at his arms, to his relief they were peach as his face but his hands were covered by his gloves. "Good lord, what happened to me?"

He found a small puddle nearby and he slowly apporached it. As he lowered himself, his mouth open wide in shock.

He was a hedgehog! To his relief he wore clothes, he no longer had his black shirt with cyan stripes in the middle and his pants had became shorts.

His hair was a bit different and he was astonished that he had a tail ears and he can wag the tail and twitch his ears.

"Oh I forgot," Chris said, "where am I and why was I turned into hedgehog?" He then wander around the place. The ground was full of grass and there were some palm trees with coconuts. "Okay, I'm in a tropical place, but the rocky walls have a checker board pattern to it and there are loops here." Chris was both confused and fasinated by this. He never saw rock formations this neat and clean before. "I wonder what area is this?" He said as he looked around, "I never seen this place before."

He wandered around some more until he came across a sign. It said 'Green Hill Zone'. "Green Hill Zone, eh?" Chris said, "Man this place seems peaceful. I hope there are others here. I'm getting a bit lonely now." He then jogged forward to find other animal creatures like him.

* * *

Maria yawned as she sat up and felt something cold beneath her. "Br~ What happened?" She asked as she got up. Last time I remember I was asleep in my room.

She then realized that she was not in the comfort of her house, but in a place full of metal and manufactured robots.

She wandered around, but she stopped as she passed a mirror. She stopped and walked backwards to take a better look of herself.

"Oh my - Am I a hedgehog?!" She cried as she realize the full weight of the situation. She noticed the ears sticking out, and tail that was sticking out of her dress. "Wow, how did I become a hedgehog?" Maria asked; she was still in awe on her new appearance.

She wore a blue dress with a white stripe in middle that stops at the skirt part, white gloves, white socks, and blue shoes with black soles. She still wore that light blue handband on her head. "I better find a place out of here." Maria said, "I hope I don't get caught."

She then begins her search for the exit. During her search there was a sign that says Robot Factory.

* * *

"Hey are you alright?" cried out a male voice. "Hey, hey, can you hear me?" Lisa moaned as she got up and to her surprise she saw a green fox with brown eyes. He wore white gloves, white socks and orange shoes.

"W-who are you?" she cried. "Thank god, you're alright," the green fox said, "I'm Mark the Fox and you are?" "Oh my name!" Lisa said, "it's Crystal." 'It's best to live under alias just in case some bad guy know me on what ever world this is."

"So what are you doing here in Jewel Forest?" Mark asked. "Jewel Forest? Is that the name of this area?" Crystal asked. "Yup, this forest here is famous for its endless supply of jewels." Mark said, "These jewels here are harvested every year to make paste jewelry at the nearby town of Aero Village." "Aero Village?" Crystal said again confused.

"You're really not from around here are you?" Mark commented seeing how clueless Crystal was. "Nope, I'm just a lone traveler," Crystal quickly answered. "A traveler huh?" Mark said, "you look pretty young to be a traveler and where are your supplies?" "Oh, well I was attacked in the middle of the night," Crystal said, "and all of my supplies were taken." "Oh you're poor girl," Mark said, "tell you what, why don't you stay with me for a while." "Really," Crystal said, "that sounds like a great idea!" As they head to Aero Village, the two failed to notice a mecha using its metal claw to harvest the jewels for their evil needs.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Chapter 2 is now posted! Now then, in the next chapter Sonic, his friends will be introduced. So see ya! **

**P.S. Lisa the human will be called Crystal from now on since she is a rabbit and is a bit wary on giving out information. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hooray! Another update! Chapter 3 is finally here! **

**P.S. Thanks to RedSnivy for submitting an OC. **

**So here's the description. **

_**...Stand...By...**_

_**Human Name: Sadie **_

_**Animal Name: Flare**_

_**Species: Chao, Cat**_

_**Type: N/A (Although it not fully confirmed what Sadie's main type is, she can control water, fire, dark and crystal powers.)**_

_**Main Fur/Body Color: Blue **_

_**Eye Color: Heterochromatic (Her left eye is red and her right eye is purple) **_

_**Age: 10**_

_**Human Appearance: Her blue hair is shoulder length. She wears a purple T-shirt under a neko hoodie jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers with purple stripes. **_

_**Chao Appearance: She is a hero and dark chao hybrid. Her body is blue with purple stripes, small but sharp teeth, crystal claws on her hands and feet, a spiky halo and pheonix like wings on her back. **_

**_Cat Form:_ _She has blue fur with some tips of purple and small noticable. H__er attire is similar to her human attire. A white hoodie jacket, white gloves, jeans and black sneakers with purple stripes. _**

**_Personality: Sadie is very playful and smart. Yet she is very shy around new people. She also know a lot of languages making her an excellent translator. She also likes to crack a lot of jokes. _**

**_Abilities:_**

**_Animal Morph (The user can become any animal form he/she can desire. In Sadie's case she can change between her Chao form and her Cat Form.)_**

**_Luna Boost (The users powers increase during the nighttime hours.)_**

**_Moves:_**

**_Water Blast: The user creates a huge blast of water from his/her palms._**

**_Fire Ball: The user creates a ball of fire and fires it at the opponent. It may burn the opponent._**

**_Shadow Pulse: The user unleashes a beam of shadows from his/her palms._**

**_Crystal Slash: The user charges at the opponent with his/her claws. _**

**_History: Sadie was originally born as a chao. Her parents were a hero chao and a dark chao. When her parents died by one of Eggman's Mechas, she developed a fear for robots and fled from her home. She found a new home at Angel Island. Over time Sadie found out her powers have began to manifest. She manages to control all of them and can transform into a cat name Flare. She then decided to leave Angel Island due to the many incidents here such as Chaos's reawakening, she came to Aero Village to live a peaceful live. Since she always shy around others, she uses her Chao form to hide. _**

**_...Stand...By..._**

**Again thanks so much for the OC, FireSnivy. I got a bit creative by adding a few more details to Sadie, but nothing too major. **

* * *

Aero Village was sort of big for a village, there were other animals walking around the village like Hedgehogs, Foxes and Rabbits. The houses were build out of straw roofs to stand rain and snow and wooden walls. They were built up as high into the trees.

"Wow!" Crystal said amazed at the sight, "this village is huge!" She was amazed at how the houses were built and how the flowers and some of the local fountains were arranged.

A female blue chao with some purple stripes on it, curiously watches the duo from a far. The chao was a mixture between a dark chao and a hero chao. Her eyes were heterochromatic, the left eye was red and the right eye was purple. There were small but sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth and small claws that was hard as crystals. Her halo was spiky and her wings were similar to a pheonix's.

Crystal suddenly had the urge to turn around and the blue chao hid behind a few baskets. "What's wrong Crystal?" Mark said. "I had a feeling we were being watched." Crystal replied. "Nah, it's probably just your paranoia." Mark said, "come on there's this great food court here, you should definitly try it."

The blue chao floats out of her hiding spot and wipes some sweat of her face.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Jewel Forest, a man with an egg-shaped body and large brown, bushy mustache laughed as his robot mecha scoops up more of the powerful jewels. He wore red, black and yellow clothes and pince-nez blue sunglasses covered his eyes. "Ohoho!" he laughed, "Keep it up EggScooper, these jewels will help me build my Eggman Empire. So what if these jewels are not the same power level as the Chaos Emeralds at least I have some sort of energy source to power up my robots."

"Hey Eggsnot!" cried a male voice. Eggman looked up and to his utter horror it was his arch nemsis Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic was a blue hedgehog with quills pointing down and had emerald eyes. He wore white gloves, white socks and red shoes with white stripes and yellow buckles.

Sonic smirked as he rubbed his nose. He was standing on one of the tree branches, arms crossed on his chest.

"You! Sonic!" Eggman cried, "I knew you would show up to destroy my plan. No matter once I've gathered enough of these jewels I'll be able to build my empire. Muwhaaa!"

"Sorry Eggman, but you are not getting away with this." Tails said.

Tails was a yellow fox that was shorter than Sonic. He had two tails and wore white gloves, white socks and red and white shoes.

"Very well, Sonic, Tails," Eggman said not worried about the situtation, "but I've done my research, my EggScooper can withstand your Spin Dash attack no matter how much power you put into that." "Hah, we'll see about that!" Sonic said. He then curled into a ball and dashes towards the robot. The EggScooper knocks Sonic into a nearby tree with its claws it uses to harvest the gems. "Gah!" Sonic cried as his back made contact with the tree, he slowly got up to his feet, "man Eggman I see you have approved your robots but it will take a lot more than that to stop me." Sonic uses his Spin Dash Attack again, but the EggScooper knocks him again. Sonic grits his teeth in fustration. "Sonic focus!" Tails said, "try to find his weak spot." "Right, weak spot," Sonic said. He scans the robot and finds it. It was the brain which was exposed by a glass dome. 'There!' He mentally cried. He spin dashes again and hits the weak spot.

As like the other robots Eggman had created in the past, the EggScooper exploded from malfunctioning after taking too much damage.

"No! My EggScooper!" Eggman cried, "no matter! I have enough Jewels in my possession to fuel an entire army. Farewell Sonic! Tails!" He then flies away. "Man, he never gives up," Sonic said. Tails plucks out a small jewel from the ground and analyzes its power. "Whoa! Sonic," Tails cried, "you're never going to believe this, but these jewels have enough power to light up an entire city by a few years." "Are you serious Tails?" Sonic said. "Yeah," Tails said, "these jewels here have high power readings. If enough are gathered than there power will rival the seven chaos emeralds." "Well we better stop Egghead from gathering anymore jewels," Sonic said. "Yeah," Tails said, "I just hope we're not too late."

"Sonic! There you are!" Amy cried as she hugs her crush and supposed one true love.

Amy was also a hedgehog like Sonic only she was pink, her quills were shoulder length and her eyes were emerald green. She wore a red dress, white gloves with yellow rings, and red boots with white stripes in the middle.

"Ah! Amy, could you please get off me? You're going to cut of my air supply." Sonic said as politely tries to get the pink fangirl off of him. "Oh sorry, Sonic," Amy said as she quickly releases him from her death grip. Sonic pants as he tries to get some air after Amy's crushing hug. "Amy what are you doing here?" Tails asked. "Oh I was so worried about Sonic," Amy said, "I thought he was going to get hurt, so I came to his aid." "Amy," Tails said sweatdropping, "you know that Sonic can take care of himself." "Yeah, but having a little help won't hurt you now," Amy said pouting.

'Eggman,' Sonic thought, 'what are you planning this time?'

* * *

Chris sighed as he walks around the small village. "Man, what to do around here," he said. He then bumps into two people. "Oh I'm sorry," Mark said, "hey you must be new here as well. So, uh what's your name?" 'That's odd,' Crystal said, 'I feel a human prescence in him, could he be?' She then grabs Chris's arm. "Sorry Mark, but I have to talk to this hedgehog for a moment."

She then grabs the brown red hedgehog to a nearby alley. "H-hey," Chris cried, "what was that for?" "I'm sorry about that action, but I have a feeling you like me." Crystal said, "tell me are you a human?" "Hey how do you know that?" Chris asked. Crystal shushed him so he could lower his voice, "Listen this world is very different than our worlds. So it's best to keep a low profile for now, okay." "O-okay," Chris said understanding the situtation, "so what's your human name?" "My human name is Lisa Yang, but since I'm a rabbit you can call me Crystal," Crystal replied. "Okay, then my name will be Pyro," Chris said, "don't know why, but I feel like it fits with this form." "Okay, Pyro, it is," Crystal said.

(A/N: Remember Crystal the Rabbit = Lisa Yang and Pyro the Hedgehog = Christoper Throndyke.)

Crystal and Pyro emerged from the alley. "There you are Crystal," Mark said, "I was starting to worry." "Heh, sorry Mark," Crystal said. "So what did you two talk about?" Mark asked. "Nothing important," Crystal said. "Nothing important?" Mark said with skepticism in his voice. "Anyway," Pyro said clearing his voice, "I need to a place to stay." "Really you a wandering traveler as well?" Mark asked. "Yeah, sure whatever you say," Pyro said. "Well let's get going," Mark said, "you guys are not going to believe what I made."

Mark's home was at the outskirts of the village. It was two story house with a green wooden roof instead of the normal straw roof, the walls were white and looked like they were freshly painted and there square shaped windows. Behind the house was a slew of tree houses, most were unfinished, but a few were finished.

"Whoa! This is your home?!" Pyro cried in amazement. "Yup, surprised?" Mark said, "well being a carpenter is my passion. I build a new tree house to sharpen my skills." The duo first goes inside Mark's home.

The living room had white carpet floors, a circle glass table, a green couch and pale green walls. The kitchen had white tiled floor, pale green walls like the living room only with white daisies and yellow roses attached together by a dark green vine and the cieling on both the kitchen and lving room was white. "Whoa, Mark," Pyro said, "you did all of this." "Yup," Mark said, "but most of it is, sometimes I had to call an electrician to help me with the electric wires since they are very dangerous to handle by someone who is unexperience. Do you two want to go to the backyard to choose which tree house you want to live in?" "Maybe later," Crystal said, "I want to see the upper floors." "Me too," Chris said.

"Okay then," Mark said leading the two upstairs. The stairs had wooden rails and white carpet stairs. There were three wooden doors, two of them were brown, but the one on right side of Mark was pale green with his name in captial green text. "That's my room," Mark said, "the other two doors are the laundary room and the second bathroom. The first one is connect to my room." "Can we see your room?" Crystal asked. "Sure thing," Mark said; he opened his bedroom door.

Inside the room had white carpet floors, green walls, and a white cieling. His room had a TV with some green stickers on top a dresser where Mark keeps most of his clothes, gloves and socks, a game station was plugged into the TV. There was also a wooden desk and blue prints for designs of tree houses were scattered all over the table. His bathroom was behind the white door. The bathroom had a standard shower, sink and toilet and tiled floors, cieling and walls were white.

"Wow, Mark," Crystal said, "your house is amazing." "Hehehe," Mark said scratching his head, "well, I sometimes remodel the rooms for more space. Alright since I show you the entire room, it's time I get to show the tree houses you two will be staying."

The green fox then leads the two outside and Crystal and Pyro were amazed. There were so many tree houses that reaches about 2 - 3 miles. "Mark, how much time did you have to make all of those?" Crystal said. "Well, you see, I have a lot of free time," Mark said, "so I decided to use it, to build tree houses." "That's so cool Mark," Pyro said, "I hope you become a professional carpenter someday. You have so much potential." "Thanks," Mark said with a smile, "well I better go back inside to make dinner. You guys can choose which treehouse to stay in." Mark opens the back door and closes it so no bugs can enter it.

"Man, so many tree houses," Crystal said, "it will be hard to find the perfect one." "I know," Pyro said, "they all look the same. How are we going to find the perfect one?" "Why don't we ask Mark, first?" Crystal said. "Since he is the one who build all of these tree houses maybe he has the design for all these tree houses." "Good idea," Pyro said.

In the kitchen Mark was making some noodles that serve about 3 -5 people. "Hey Mark," Crystal said, "we need your help in helping us pick our tree houses." "Oh really?" Mark said, "hold on I'm almost done with these noodles." He then turns off the oven and puts the cover on them. "Okay, be right back," Mark said. He races upstairs and back down with a white binder containing all the inner designs of every tree house. They were all organized by number and color. "This more like it," Crystal said as she and Pyro read all the interior designs of the tree houses. "Choose what you like Crystal and Pyro," Mark said, "but first let's have dinner." "Good idea, I'm starving," Pyro said rubbing his stomach.

After dinner Crystal and Pyro were looking at the hundreds of pages on the binder. Crystal decided to go with finding her perfect tree house by color in her case her favorite colors are azure blue and magenta.

"Here's the tree house interior, I want," Crystal said. "Oh," Mark said who had just finished washing the dishes, "that's one of the newer ones."

The tree house interior Crystal choose had light blue walls with white lace border stripes and some pink dots, the carpet floors were magenta and ceiling was white. There was a pink bed with some magenta sheets and white pillows, two dressers, and some wooden cabients. "Okay then, I'll choose this one," Pyro said.

Pyro's choosen house interior had red walls with orange and yellow flame pattern, a white bed with black sheets with a flame pattern them and red pillows, wooden cabients, dressers and there was a built in TV.

"Okay now that you have chosen your tree houses here are your keys." Mark said, "and don't worry about the bathrooms, I just build them at the baseline of each tree." He then yawns and stretches his arms, "well you two good night, see you all tomorrow." "Good night," Crystal and Pyro replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's Base that was built inside a volcano. "Muwhaha!" He cried, "so this black orb that's emitting dark energy is called Xadis-001? Interesting it says here in the scriptures that this creature tried to control four different dimensions in the past, but he was stopped by three warriors, one from each world, were gathered to stop Xadis-001 from conquering anymore planets. Yes, not only I get conquer only Mobius, but three other dimensions as well, to expand my empire. Muwhaha!"

Beep! Beep! The alarm suddenly goes off. "What's this?" Eggman cried, he looks through the security camera and saw Sonic running towards his base. "Well, well, if it isn't that pesky hedgehog," he muttered, "nice try Sonic, this time you will never get into this base, because it protected by a shield created by Xadis's own power."

Outside the base, Sonic was about to take the entrance when he was suddenly pulled back by a mysterious force field. "What the-? What was that?" Sonic asked. He gets up and walks up to the force field. He knocks on it and ripples formed. "What a strange force field?" Sonic said, "now how am I supposed to get into the base now?" He crosses his arms and taps his foot lightly on the ground thinking of a plan. "Looks like I have to go back to Tails for a plan." Sonic said as he zooms back to his base.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was having a hard time getting this chapter out. Due to internet problems and updating my other stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 4 is here! **

**We now pick up where Maria the Hedgehog was last seen, the Robot Factory. Will she make it out alive? I hope so!**

* * *

Maria breaths heavily as she leans against one of the walls. "Whew! I've been here for at least a day or so and still no exit in sight." She sighs heavily, "how am I suppose to get out of here?"

She thinks in deep thought and then heard heavy footprints. The blonde hedgehog panicked and hides behind some wooden crates. The footprints belonged to a group of manufactured robots with red parts and black stripes and had Eggman's logo.

She peeks out of her hiding place. 'What were those robots and that fat man with red and black clothes doing?' Maria asked. 'Maybe I should follow them? Well, I have no other choice, if I wanted to find the exit. So I should.'

She hides behind walls and crates so the robots and the man would not spot her.

Finally she saw them exit an open door that lead outside. 'Finally!" Maria mentally cried. She manages to get out before the door shuts. "Phew!" Maria said, "now where were they all going?"

* * *

The female blue and purple striped chao flies all over the village, and then stops to sniff some lavender flowers due to her curosity. Crystal, Pyro and Mark just came back from shopping, Crystal spotted the chao sniffing the lavender flowers. "Oh, what a cute creature!" she said. The chao turned away and cried out in surprise as she was easily spotted. She then dashed away in fear. "Oh wait!" Crystal cried. "Oh you must've spotted Sadie," Mark said. "Sadie?" Pyro said confused. "That's right, that's Sadie the Chao," Mark replied. "She is very shy around many people."

"So does she have any friends?" Crystal asked. "Of course," Mark said, "but they all live in a town, that is about a hour away by foot." "I see," Pyro said, "but it would be nice to make friends with her." "Good luck with that," Mark said, "Sadie only appears if she wants to. Meaning she only chooses people that she thinks would be her best friends." "So it's gut instinct, meaning that Sadie believes she can trust these people?" Pyro asked. "Of course," Mark said, "Sadie seems to be around lately ever since you and Crystal have started staying here in Aero Village."

"Boy, I hope I become her friend soon," Crystal said clasping her hands in enjoyment.

Sadie pops out from a nearby alley and secretly smiled, as she wanted to be friends with both Crystal and Pyro as well.

* * *

Maria pushes back tall grass as she ventures deeper in the depths of the mysteriously forest, that was full of colorful crystals. They were glowing brightly do to the powerful mysterious source inside of them.

"Man, this forest seem to go on forever." she said with disappointment, "I hope there is civilization nearby. Like a village, town or city." To her sheer luck, she found a village, Aero Village. "Aero Village," Maria said looking at the wooden sign that was in front of her, "this place looks nice and peaceful, alright. This would be a great place to get away from it all. I hope there is some people that will help me find a place to live."

She slowly walks down the dirt road with small pebbles.

After about a few hours, the sun was about to set on the horizon. "Man, still haven't find a place to stay." Maria said with disappointment. She then felt someone bump her from the back. "I'm so sorry!" cried a female azure and blue rabbit. She was carrying some shopping bags that mostly contained clothes. "Oh, it's okay," Maria said, "I didn't hurt so don't be too worried." "Oh are you also a traveler?" Mark asked. "Well, um yes, I am," Maria said, "I need a place to stay." "Well don't you worry about that," Mark said, "I have a lot of tree houses in the backyard that fit for living in." "Really thank you!" Maria said, "you are such a kind fox." "Hehe...thank's," Mark said scratching the back of his head and his cheeks were tinted pink due to embrassment.

* * *

Maria was amazed by Mark's home. "Wow, the inside of the house looks, real nice," she said. "Well I better get dinner ready, tonight is spaghetti, you can choose whether or not to add meat balls." Mark then walks to the kitchen and gets the noodles ready.

Crystal, Pyro and the blonde hair hedgehog were sitting on the couch in the living room and were talking with each other. "So are you a human?" Crystal asked. Maria was startled how did this rabbit know. "Well we were once humans as well," Pyro said. Crystal looked back at Mark, who was making the tomato sause. She was trying to see if he is eavesdropping, but she wasn't too sure.

She turned her attention back to Pyro and Maria. "Listen, Maria, you need a new alias, because I believe we were all sent here for a reason," Pyro said, "if someone found out we were humans, it's going to be very hectic." "Alright, I understand," Maria said nodding her head in her agreement.

"So what name are you going to choose?" Pyro asked. "How about Mariah Angel?" Maria suggested. "Really? Why choose Mariah as your first name? It sounds similar to your real, human name." Crystal said who was confounded about the blonde hedgehog's name choice. "Well there was nothing good to think of," Mariah said sweatdropping.

"Dinner's ready!" Mark cried. Everyone get off the couch and goes to the kitchen to get their plates of spaghetti.

After eating, Maria had chosen her tree house interior, the inside had a white tile floor, sky blue walls and blue ceiling. There was a white bed with a lunar theme to it. The funiture consisted a sky blue wooden desk with a big mirror, two white dressers and a white cabient attached to the wall. "Wow this place is cute," Mariah said. "I can't wait for tommorow!"

* * *

That night, Sonic yawns as he was sitting a couple feet from the camp fire. Three tents were set up around the camp fire. The blue one was Sonic's, the yellow one was Tails's and the pink one was Amy's.

Sonic then picks up a small branch and uses it to poke through a hot dog and held it near the camp fire.

Inside of Tails's tent, the yellow kitsune was analyzing the mysterious force shield around Eggman's base. "Hmmmm... this force field is made up some sort of negative energy," Tails analyzed, "what ever energy it is it can't be good." "Hey Tails!" Sonic cried. Tails jumped and whirled around to see his friend eating a chili dog in his right hand. "S-sonic don't scare me like that!" the yellow fox stuttered. "Hehe, sorry buddy," Sonic said. "So do you find out how to break the force field?" "No I haven't," Tails said, "I try to find the weakness, but everytime I do that. I get this message."

Sonic bends over to see Tails's computer montior to see a message in a wierd and strange language. "What kind of language is that?" Sonic pointed out. "I don't know, but I don't have any language translater that can dechiper this." Tails said, "this is going to take longer to decode." "Well that's just great," Sonic said swinging his arm in frustration. He then finishes the last piece of his chili dog. "So now what?" Sonic asked. "If we find someone or something to translate this strange language then we'll crack this message and find the weakness." Tails answered, "only problem is that it's going to very difficult finding a translator that know this language."

Sonic rubbed his chin in deep thought trying to find someone that could help them. A light bulb goes off in his head. "Knuckles, he might understand this language!"

"You sure about that Sonic?" Tails said, "Knuckles is a treasure hunter, but I'm not sure if he can understand this language." "We won't know if we tried!" Sonic said, "Tails try to contact Knuckles." "Sure thing Sonic," Tails said. He types up a letter and writes his signature on it. He folds it up, prints it, puts it in a yellow envelope, wrote the red enchidna's name on it and sends it.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! It's done. Sorry about that, College work has gotten in the way. Next time, Crystal and the others try to befriend Sadie the Chao, while Knuckles discovers a wierd triangle shaped gem. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally I thought I would never update this story.**

**Here's the next chapter! Crystal, Pyro, Mariah and Mark tries to gain Sadie's trust. Will they succeed?**

**BTW here's Mark's Profile for those who are curious about his background history**

_**...Stand...By...**_

_**Human Name: Undecided**_

_**Animal Name: Mark**_

_**Species: Fox**_

_**Type: None**_

_****__**Main Fur/Body Color: Green**_

_****__**Eye Color: Brown**_

_****__**Age: Undecided**_

_**Human Appearance: Undecided**_

_**Fox Appearance: Like Tails, he has two tails instead of one. His fur color is green and only wears white gloves and socks and orange shoes. **_

_********__Personality: He is very kind to others, however he can tell if you are taking advantage of him or not. He is somewhat sensitive to others, if you are sad he would feel sad. _

_********__Abilites:_

_********__None_

_********__Moves:_

_********__Tail Whip:__********__ The user uses his/her tails to attack the opponent._

_********__History: Mark has lived in Aero Village for a long time. He has been marked as the village's carpenter prodigy. _

_********__...Stand...By_

* * *

The next morning, Crystal, Pyro, Mariah and Mark were in the living room. They had just had their breakfast and were devising a plan to befriend Sadie.

"So any ideas?" Crystal asked. "We could try to ask nicely to be her friend." Mariah suggested. "I don't think that will go so well," Mark replied, "I mean Sadie is a real bashful chao, she somewhat 'dislikes' new people." "Well it couldn't hurt to try," Pyro replied back.

"So it's settled, we should find a present for Sadie to like us," Crystal said getting off from the couch. "Yeah, but what does she like?" Mariah asked. "I mean we don't know much about her and that she is rarely seen by anyone in the village." "How about a bouquet of lavender flowers?" Crystal suggested. Everyone looks at her.

"Well I did saw her taking a whiff of them yesterday," Crystal replied. "That's great," Mariah said, "after we go shopping for my clothes let's get Sadie her gift."

* * *

Knuckles sighes as he ventures deep into Jewel Forest. He was a red echidna with a white crescent stripe on his chest. He wore white gloves with two spikes on each one, green socks and red and yellow shoes.

His blue eyes scanned the map as he continues to walk down the dirt path (the same one Mariah walked on yesterday). He carried a brown backpack with a canteen full of water that was strapped to the left side.

He stops and saw a village in front him. It was pretty big for a village and it looked like that it was expanding. "Wow, this village is getting bigger by the moment," he commented. As he continues walks foward, he stopped as he steps on big rock. It felt sharp under his right foot. "Ow, this rock seems sharp," he said. He looks down and to his curosity it was a gem. He picks it up with his right hand and examines it. The gem was shaped like a triangle and looks like it was dropped there recently. It was very smooth yet sharp on the edges.

"What a strange gem." Knuckles said as he examines it further. "It doesn't look a Chaos Emerald? I wonder what it does?" He then shrugs it off and puts it in his brown backpack.

* * *

Crystal was caressing the small bouquet of lavender flowers as her friends were looking for the blue female chao.

"Man, this is taking forever," Pyro groaned, "where is Sadie anyway?"

"Hey there she is!" Mariah cried as she pointed upwards. Sadie was looking at a store display on one of the upper village tree houses section. The blue chao looks at the group with curosity. She then floats down to the group. "Here Sadie, we brought you some flowers," Crystal said. She hands the bouquet to Sadie and to her satisfaction the blue chao loved the gift. She sniffed the fresh patch and it smells sweet and refreshing.

"Your welcome!" Crystal said, "anyway this is my friends, Pyro, Mariah and Mark." Sadie smiles as she was glad that she made some friends in the village.

"Muwhaha!" cried a deep male voice. Everyone (including Crystal and her friends) looked up and say a fat man wearing red and black clothes, glasses and grey googles on his head. "Hello my future citizens, my name is Eggman! And surrounder peaceful to avoid a war!"

"Eggman?"

"Who's that?"

"Never heard of him?"

"Wow, tough crowd," Eggman noted, "well then if you don't submit to my demands then I'll invade your village until I do." "Eggbots dispatch!"

A group of bots that were designed similar to Eggman, himself, dropped from the sky and got out their weapons. The villagers panicked and ran away from the propelled missiles.

A few them targeted Crystal, Pyro and Mariah. "Oh no, guys!" Mark cried. Sadie cried as well, since she didn't want to lose her new best friends.

"STAY AWAY!" The three cried in unison.

They held their right arms to beg for them to cease their fire and used their left arms to brace for impact.

Suddenly their arms glowed. Crystal's glowed blue, Pyro's glowed red and Mariah's glowed yellow.

A water dragon and some creatures that were made entirely of fire comes out of nowhere and sheilds them.

"What happened?!" Crystal cried. "Guys!" Mark cried. "Are you alright!" "Mark, we're alright!" Mariah cried, "what just happened?!" "You guys summoned a dragon made out of water and some fire type creatures." Mark replied. "We did that?!" Crystal said.

They looked up and around and the creatures didn't mean harm, in fact, they were like soliders waiting for a command from their sergant. Mariah looks down and she was shocked that she was holding a gun with a container attached to it. "What the? How did I carry a gun in my hand?" she asked. "Maybe you summoned it?" Crystal thought.

"Alrigth then, let's put our powers to good use." Crystal said. "Right!" Pyro and Mariah replied.

"Go Water Dragon! Destroy those EggBots!" Crystal commanded. The Water Dragon roared with a swift of its tail and claws; it destoryed a massive horde of the Eggbots. "Go Fire Minions! Attack those Eggbots!" Pyro commanded. The creatures charges at the Eggman based bots and overpowered them in small groups. They short circuited due to imense heat. Mariah uses her new gun and to her surprise it took at least two bullets to destroy at least one EggBots. "No my precious army!" Eggman cried in sorrow. He then grits in anger, "No matter those were just the grunts here is their leader! Come on out, Egg Missile!" A new robot appears right next to Eggman.

It was twice as big as the EggBots, the main color was dark green not red and there were three missiles cannons attached, two were on its shoulder and last one was attached to the back.

The EggMissile uses it's left shoulder cannon to fire a missle at the Water Dragon. It roared in pain as it began to fall apart after the sheer amount of damage from the missle. The dark green robot then uses its right missle to destory all of the Fire Minions. They panicked and didn't have any time to runaway. They were all distinguished by the missiles power.

"Oh no! My dragon!" Crystal cried. "The minions!" Pyro cried. Mariah then fires a lot of bullets on the EggMissile, but to no avail. "Hahah!" Eggman laughed, "you think that weak gun of yours will destroy my Egg Missile! Ha! He's invisible! Your bullets will never dent his armor. It will be like throwing flower seeds at a brick wall. Now then, EggMissile destroy those pesky kids."

The EggMissile uses its back cannon to fire a missile. Crystal, Pyro and Mariah braced for impact.

However, nothing happened. The three opened their eyes to find that the back cannon was destroyed for no apparent reason. "NO! You pesky hedgehog!" Eggman cried. The three were confused, pesky hedgehog? It wasn't Pyro or Mariah, so who? "Well, well, Eggman some things never change." cried a male voice.

The three children gaped as they saw a blue hedehog with red shoes standing in front of them. "You! Sonic!" Eggman hissed in anger, "what are you doing here!" "To stop of you course!" Sonic said, "there's no way I'm going to let you get away with this." "Very well, Sonic, go my Eggmissile! Destroy that blue hedgehog!" Eggman commanded.

The dark green bot diverted its attention to Sonic, it then uses its two remaining cannons to fire the missiles. Sonic easily dodges them and spin dashes the two cannons into submission. He then uses Spin Dash again to destroy the EggMissile. It fell to the ground with a big thump. Electricity sizzled from the gaping hole in its chest. The robot then explodes leaving behind a fire and charred remains. "NO! Curse you Sonic! I'll get you and those children next time!" Eggman cried.

He then floats away back to his base. "Children?" Sonic said. He turns around and sees them. "Oh Eggsnot must have been talking about you," the blue hedgehog presumed. "Crystal, Pyro, Mariah!" Mark said. "Are you guys okay?!" "Yeah we're fine," Crystal said, "Sonic here saved us." "Nice to meet ya!" Sonic greeted.

"Hi, Sonic I'm Mark!" Mark introduced, "the blue rabbit is Crystal, the red orange hedgehog is Pyro, the blonde haired hedgehog is Mariah and the blue chao besides me is Sadie." "Nice to meet all of you!" Sonic replied. "Chao! Chao!" Sadie said. "Aw, what a cute Chao!" Sonic said as he pets the blue chao on the head, "you remind me of the time I had played with some chao hybrids in a Chao Garden during the Chaos and Chaos Ark incident. By the looks of it, you look like a hero and dark chao hybrid."(1) "Sonic!" Knuckles cried. "Hey, Knux, no time no see!" Sonic replied. "Who are they?" Knuckles asked. "Oh those are Mark the fox, Crystal the rabbit, Pyro and Mariah are hedgehogs like me and Sadie is chao." "Oh I see, you made new friends." Knuckles said. "Guys this is Knuckles, he's the last of his race and protector of a gem called the Master Emerald." Sonic introduced. "Hey," Knuckles said.

"Whoa, we made three new friends!" Mariah said clasping her hands in excitement. "What a day!"

Crystal agreed as she looked at the sunset. "Man, sunset already?" Sonic said as he looked up at the sky. "Man time does fly by."

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of Chapter 5. I know it has been a while since I updated this story. **

**(1) Sonic is implying the Chao Garden in the Sonic Adventure Games. So timeline wise, I would place this story is taken place after Sonic Generations, but before Sonic Lost World. **

**P.S. Sorry if this story has not been update so often, but I've been focusing on updating my other stories particular the RockmanEXE/Megaman Battle Nework ones. If you don't what Megaman Battle Network is, then it is sort of a RPG incarnation of the classic Rockman/Megaman games. Also since I'm now in college it will take even longer to update this story, so please be patient. **

**Here's a preview of Chapter 6:**

**Crystal and the gang uncovered the blue gem's true power and the guardian of the four worlds appear and reveals why she had chosen Crystal, Pyro and Mariah as the warrior to save Mobius. **


End file.
